The time loop ends here
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: What if Nero was kicked down the stairs in the middle of Kirk's Kobyashi Maru trial?
"Are we there?" The Admiral asked.

"Right where we want to be, Admiral." The Vulcan turned away from the station.

The Admiral smiled, pressing a button on the arm rest.

"Good. Kirk to Sick Bay, you may now hypo the criminal." The Admiral said.

Not one second passed when a piercing shout broke the air.

"DAMN IT JIM, I WAS READIN' A GOOD BOOK!" Came a Georgian voice.

The older man smiled looking off in the direction of the Vulcan.

"That's our Bones." The Admiral said.

* * *

Our scene transitions into a wide and circular room that has men and women in red attire with some of the people dressed in dark attire in the seating, mostly likely the instructors, and there was a female woman beside the panel of admirals with her arms folded and a totally unpleased expression about her face. At the two brown items where two people would make their case stood a Vulcan and a man. The man was likely in his late twenties, with hands behind his back, and a hurt look in his eyes.

"Hey, _now,_ that is not fair using my father like that." Kirk said.

The Vulcan looked away facing the direction of the panel.

"This man is emotionally compromised and is unsuitable to take command," Spock said. "Logically, his cheating reflects that as Cadet Gaila stands by."

The Admirals looked in the direction of Gaila who had a card that read "Sorry."

"He used me to hack into the program and change the perimeters-" Gaila started when suddenly a bald Romulan was sent down the stairs landing on the floor in between Kirk and Spock clad in cuffs.

Everyone's attention looked up in the direction where the Romulan had fallen.

"My apologies," Came a older, but otherwise monotonous voice to a Vulcan in a captain's uniform that was golden with a older man in a light blue uniform. "We have come to end a time loop. I am Captain Spock of the USS _Enterprise A_ and this is my long time friend, Doctor Leonard McCoy." McCoy looked up to see a man, a splitting image of his father who he had assisted for his suicide, standing healthy and strong alongside a Vulcan with his name. He had light blue eyes instead of hazel ones. "You are to listen to him because in twenty-four hours you will be suffering a ailment that will involve puking, skin turning blue, and several symptoms that lead to death. This is Nero, the one responsible for the murder of Captain George Samuel Kirk. We have taken illogical precautions to capture him at the cost of others lives."

"How can we believe you?" Streeter asked.

"I do not intend to be believed,mind you Admiral Streeter." Spock Prime said.

Two security guards came over to the Romulan who was screaming the name of Spock declaring vengeance for his crew.

"You are breaking the prime directive by introducing yourselves!" The second Admiral said.

"That we are aware." McCoy Prime said.

The Romulan was taken out of the door.

"Cadets Gaila, Walter Conner, and Louise Stratosphere, you are also under arrest for violating the temporal prime directive. For the attempted murder of Amanda Grayson, Admiral James Tiberius Kirk, Captain Montgomery Scott, Commander Nyota Uhura," Nyota froze in her seat, her eyes widening, looking off in the direction of Spock Prime who went on. "Commander Hikaru Sulu, and Commander Pavel Chekov during a arranged dinner on Vulcan, a private one, that you rudely intervened on and _murdered_ my father." The last part came out icy. Spock's head turned in the direction of his older counterpart. "Do you have anything left to say for your actions?"

The three cadets sprinted up and split up.

Gaila went out the left side only to be punched straight to the floor by a man's fist.

"Admiral. . ." Kirk said, watching the man walk along side the woman. The man frowned looking down upon her rubbing his fist well dressed in a Admiral's uniform. He had hazel eyes. A familiar face that Kirk had seen on his late grandfather in the time he knew him. "James. . . T. . . Kirk."

McCoy Prime threw a hypospray right at the neck of Connor where it made him fall. Four cadets dog piled on Stratosphere pinning him to the ground.

"Mr Spock, good thinking there!" Jim said.

The Admirals eyes were now focused on the older man.

"Who the hell are you?" Came the third Admiral.

Jim looked at them, rather oddly, then back to Spock who only nodded.

"Admiral James T. Kirk at your service," Jim said. "But please, call me Jim."

* * *

 **. . . Three hours later. . .**

 **. . . Private questioning by the panel. . .**

"Tell us what was the timeloop you ended?" Admiral Streeter asked.

"The destruction of the planet I was born on: Vulcan." Spock Prime said.

"And the continual cycle of sending a Romulan to another universe." Jim added.

"You should be thankin' us for saving your little asses." McCoy Prime said.

"Bones!" Jim said.

"Is it not obvious your counterpart is going to be kicked out of the academy?" McCoy asked.

"No,he isn't." Jim said.

"Admiral, my counterparts involvement in this trial means most certainly, as most humans put it, hell for Earth. Your career is most likely to end today, or, more so his career. We would never have got the results we had in the timeline we come from. It is highly unlikely this Jim Kirk will ever command the _Enterprise_."

"What do you mean?" Chester asked.

"Prime Directive." The three men said at once.

"Now come on, you told us your names." Admiral Streeter said.

"To clear your confusion. It was logical." Spock said.

"We are prepared to face the consequences for doing this." Jim added.

"And what brought you to the attention of this time loop?" The second Admiral said.

"Spock's older self." McCoy Prime said.

Most of the cadets were under going a cure for the virus made crudely by three people attempting to wipe out history.

"We were returning from the last voyage of the Enterprise to Earth," Spock Prime explained. "Then we met my counterpart. Younger, much in control of his emotions, and emotionally . . . compromised. He gave us a holo-emitter from my other self explaining what had happened and we had to set the record straight due to this interference of a certain human named J. J. Abrams in your timeline who did not lock in on the sudden arrival of Nero on time. We sent the younger version of myself back to his timeline. . . . At least we attempted to."

"Only to discover he is all that is left," Jim added. "He lost his Kirk in exchange for his own soul being saved. The _Enterprise_ , subject to intense beatings, was destroyed in the crossfire. He managed to escape. The only senior officer who survived the explosion. Now it seemed to us that we had to do something about it. Older Spock gave us a formula to come into this universe for a limited time. Younger Spock is currently on Earth, staying away from my Spock's mother, renlisting himself into Star Fleet as Selek. Now his universe died because I died. Do you understand? If your Kirk Prime dies, then the _Enterprise_ goes, like a fireball, even if he is off the ship. He's gone. She is gone. Do you understand the love a captain has for a beautiful ship like that?"

"We do." Chester said.

Spock stepped forward staring at the middle Admiral, the second one.

"Admiral Jenkins, I charge you with man slaughter," Spock said. "For attempting to kill us all. And being part of my father's ill timed death. There is nothing that can undo what you have done to him. We will return to our universe with you in custody and take you to the right trial. Your counterpart died in friendly fire in the attack of a Klingon two months, one week, three days, four hours, and thirty-two minutes ago."

Jenkin's face turned red.

"What kind of an accusation is that?" Jenkins asked, standing up.

"Not an accusation comin' from a Vulcan." McCoy said.

"It is normally the truth." Jim said.

"And highly logical. You were against Admiral Kirk's career in the beginning and you attempted to shoot him down in the trial. He was awarded for his original thinking and went on become the youngest, and most brightest captain in the fleet." Their faces did not change. "Whatever murder attempt you may have for young James T. Kirk, rest assured, his Leonard McCoy will easily figure out you have poisoned his glass of water and you will be brought up on charges by both timelines if he is too late. Then you may sit there wondering, who, why, and how you got there. If you value your life, then logically, you will never attempt murder on my family."

Jenkin's face turned pale.

"We have four brigs just for the foursome," Jim said. "We promised Star Fleet we would be back. . . . just with four extra people."

"Admiral Jenkins, do you have anythin' to say to Spock about this damn tragedy?" McCoy Prime asked.

"Sarek was not supposed to die," Jenkins looked over in the direction of Jim. "You were."

The timeloop has since been broken technically all ready in the future as Spock Prime will this time succeed with knowledge from his older self and with precaution to have Nero's wife be off planet just in case this did not to plan as the Spocks had calculated. So, technically, the time loop was ended here. Cutting the head off the snake except notable differences.

* * *

"An admiral. . ." Kirk said, sitting on a chair. "Wow."

"Jim." McCoy handed the young man a glass.

"Nah," Kirk said. "Don't feel thirsty."

McCoy sat by the young man.

"We don't even share the same face, same eyes, or the voice," McCoy said. "My aimin' is terrible compared to his."

Kirk had a weak laugh.

"Funny," Kirk said. "You will be throwin' in no time."

McCoy snickered.

"Speakin' of which," McCoy said. "They are goin' to ask me too," He cupped his hands together. "About whether or not I knew what you were goin' to do."

"Save yourself, Bones." Kirk coughed into his hand feeling a tight feeling in his chest. He looked up. "I don't feel so good."

Nyota and younger Spock were discussing outside the room alone. They looked over to see the three admirals come out with Jenkins cuffed, face red, humiliated. Spock saw Spock Prime had something of content in those eyes. Justice, to be precise. He nodded in the direction of the older man with graying hair. The Georgian. McCoy came to his friend's side noticing something wasn't quite right. McCoy Prime recognized the effects of water poisoning, the one that wasn't so kind to the liver. He had went past the younger Spock and Nyota without paying much attention to them then took out a hypospray, handed it to his younger counterpart.

Kirk's eyes closed.

"He is in the third stage already," McCoy Prime said. "He doesn't have much time without being on dialysis."

One difference in this timeline?

The remaining Admirals decided that Kirk be permanently expelled from the academy.

* * *

"I can't believe the infant is _that_ important." McCoy said, his arms folded looking down upon the resting man on a biobed.

"He is the most important man in the universe, cadet." McCoy Prime said.

McCoy looked over toward McCoy Prime.

"What if he dies?" McCoy asked.

"Somethin' bad will happen, whole race will be annihilated," McCoy Prime said. "Worst Monday anyone will have." He sighed. "It is funny. I never pictured ourselves _that_ important." McCoy Prime looked over toward his counterpart. "It was highly illogical that Sarek took the hit. The phaser firin' was comin' from everywhere. And it hit Sarek straight in the heart." He patted on the side where the Vulcan's heart normally is. "One minute we were havin' a civil conversation, next, we are duckin' for cover. Amanda was not in the room but speakin' with Spock."

"It will break the kids heart bein' kicked out." McCoy said.

"He never had a father. You realize you are the closest he ever had," McCoy Prime said. "Remember, at one point, I was where you were."

"True. He might go back to misdemeanors and bar fights." McCoy said.

"That is not Jim Kirk." McCoy Prime said, eyebrow raised.

"That's the man he used to be." McCoy said.

McCoy Prime lowered his eyebrow as a sad expression landed on his face.

"It will kill him if he gets kicked out." McCoy Prime said.

"That is a bit of a stretch." McCoy said.

"That is not a stretch. I have known him for thirty-four years. He lives and breathes explorin', attractin' women like flies and droppin' them for the sake of the _Enterprise_ and his family aboard it. We are his family. And he knows, long as we are around, he will never die. Because he will die alone. I guess. . . After our last voyage. His retirement. . ." McCoy Prime sighed. "I do not want to say this."

"Then don't." McCoy said.

"He'll die a lonely, old man. I hate for him to die that way." McCoy Prime looked over to the young man. "He is lucky. He can have a family if he doesn't die of a damn broken heart."

"And you are old." McCoy noted.

"I live and breathe helpin' people," McCoy Prime said. "I am a old country doctor. It is what I do. I heal people."

There was a pause as the two looked on.

"What would it be like if he were a captain?" McCoy asked.

"Best years of my life." McCoy Prime said.

"Our life." McCoy said

"Yes. I don't regret a single day servin' under him," McCoy Prime said, fondly. "I will follow him to hell or to heaven."

"So how did you find out the culprits?" McCoy asked, softly.

"Diggin'." McCoy Prime said.

"Diggin'?" McCoy asked, eyebrows raised.

"A lot of it. Old Spock didn't give us everythin'." McCoy Prime said.

"I can't seem to picture Spock kickin' a Romulan down a fleet of stairs." McCoy said.

"No, _I_ did that." McCoy Prime said.

"I wouldn't do that." McCoy said, baffled.

"The hell I would," McCoy Prime said. "After all the hell he put us through just to find him. It was like cat and mouse."

"How did you pretend to be cat and mouse?" The two had a instantaneous response, turning around, on the balls of their toes, with what seemed to be a skip of the sorts but not really.

McCoy and McCoy Prime started laughing.

"I do not see the humor in it." Spock said.

"At least that has not changed." McCoy Prime said.

"So he is-was like that too?" McCoy asked, amazed.

"The human language dumbfounded him at times," McCoy Prime said. "And don't call him human. That is very insultin' to him."

"I am waiting." Spock said.

"Ever seen a cat chase a mouse, Mr Spock?" McCoy Prime asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Starship style." McCoy Prime said.

Spock stood there, contemplating the idea, staring at the two men.

"He is goin' to break apart in five minutes and all his computer components will be all over the place." McCoy Prime said.

"That is illogical." Spock said.

McCoy looked at McCoy Prime, over-exaggeratingly, faking a stunned reaction.

"You broke him!" McCoy said.

Spock stared at the two men, bewildered, at their sheer illogical reactions.

"That is the closests you will ever get to a 'what the hell' in Vulcan style," McCoy Prime elbowed his counterpart. "Bones."

McCoy rubbed his shoulder glaring at his counterpart.

"Only Jim calls me that!" McCoy said.

"Get used to it," McCoy Prime said. "You will want to avoid it when around actual skeletons. Next thirty-four plus years is goin' to be worth the ride."

McCoy Prime left the two.

"So what is wrong the cadet?" Spock asked.

"Water poisonin'," McCoy said. He had a sigh. "This kid. . . You don't even know what you did. Don't you know?"

"I am fully aware what I did, Cadet McCoy." Spock said.

"You broke him." McCoy said.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"But he is not broken physically." McCoy said.

"It is the inside that hurts. The heart, you damn hobgoblin. You are a heartless man." Spock's eyebrow went up even further. "And he is goin' straight back to the bar and I won't be there! He is goin' to get himself killed after he leaves!" McCoy said. "Walk around knowin' that you, just you, brought up his father. What he is goin' to do next will be equally to . . ." He shook his hands with a irritated sound. "That was personal. Damn it. Too personal." The cadet cleared his throat. "Whatever the hell our counterparts had is not goin' to be the one that we will share. Got that?"

"That is illogical," Spock said. "For I am still alive with a beating heart."

McCoy's eyebrow twitched.

"You disgust me." McCoy gave the Vulcan the cold shoulder walking past him.

* * *

"Admiral, are you sure about this?" Spock Prime asked, concerned.

"I am sure about this, Mr Spock." Jim said.

"They are going to notice he is missing." Spock Prime said.

 _Spock came into the room to notice the young man is missing and his eyebrow went up even further so high it vanished_.

"DAMN IT, JIM, WHY IS YOUR COUNTERPART IN SICK BAY?" McCoy Prime shouted.

 _Spock left the empty room, came to a nurse station, and reported the disappearance of James T. Kirk._

"We are leaving him on SS _Botany bay,_ " Jim said. "Prepare a pod for him."

There was dead silence.

"Admiral. . . If we do that, he will not be discovered for another eight years." Spock Prime said.

"He has got the heart, Mr Spock. I want him to learn a important lesson." Jim said.

Spock Prime raised an arched elevated eyebrow.

"And what is that?" Spock Prime asked.

"Space is a wild frontier," Jim said. "And he should never believe in no win-scenarios."

"Damn it, Jim!" McCoy Prime said, then grumbled something about 'disruptin' the timeline as it should go' and a 'McCoy out.'

"Captain, these new dilithium crystals are refined and I can nae believe I am sayin' this, but we can go faster than before in terms of speed!" Scotty said.

Jim smiled.

"It will take us less than two years to find them, can we, Mr Spock?" Jim asked.

"I estimate that will take less than a day." Spock Prime said.

"Good," Jim said. "Warp eight, let's find the _SS Botany Bay_."

Khan may prove to be very useful this time around.

 _McCoy came into Kirk's room, a rather frightened, horrified, and confused expression on his face._

" _JIM_!"

 **The End.**


End file.
